


Welcome To The Family

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [86]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Bruce says sorry, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Bruce of all people invites Dick AND Slade to dinner at the manor and the night ends up being one they'll never forget
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 59
Kudos: 469





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's the final short of these series and I just HAD to make it cute!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“What are your plans tomorrow?”

Dick didn’t answer for a moment before he realized Bruce was talking to him.

“Uh...nothing?” he replied, turning to face the older man. “Why?”

“Are you and your husband available?”

That had Dick frowning harder because not once in the eight years he and Slade had been married - and yes, he couldn’t believe it had already been eight years either - had Bruce ever referred to Slade as Dick’s husband.

“For what?”

“Dinner.”

Dick scoffed. “You’re joking, right?” he asked. “Are you actually,  _ willingly _ , inviting Deathstroke The Terminator into your house?”

“Yes. And so long as he doesn’t  _ kill _ , he’s welcome to join us on patrol.”

Dick stared at Bruce before looking over at Tim and Damian who were standing nearby.

“You guys hear this, right?”

“Father, are you ill?” Damian demanded. “You  _ despise _ Wilson.”

“Dinner at six,” Bruce said to Dick. “And tell Mr. Wilson that I said hello.”

………………………

“How was patrol with your family?” Slade asked later that night once he and Dick had showered and curled up together under the sheets.

“Good,” Dick replied. “No one got hurt. Well, Bruce might’ve. He was acting weird.”

“Weirder than normal?”

Dick smacked his arm but explained anyway. “He invited us to dinner in the manor tomorrow. Both of us.  _ And _ he said if you don’t kill, you can come on patrol with us.”

Slade hummed, stroking his fingers over Dick’s back. “Perhaps he’s come around.”

“Or he’s going to try and threaten you to leave,” Dick grumbled.

“If he was, he would have done it eight years ago,” Slade pointed out. “So, little bird, are we going to dinner with your family?”

………………….

“It’s lovely to see you again, Master Richard,” Alfred greeted the next evening, drawing Dick into a hug before looking up at Slade. “And you as well, Master Slade.”

Slade grunted, obviously uncomfortable as he followed Dick into the foyer. “Let’s save us both the pain and never say that again.” after a beat he added, “Please.”

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at him, giving Dick a knowing look before accepting their coats and duffle bags of clothes to take to Dick’s room since they’d be staying the night after patrol.

“You know he’s going to keep doing it,” Dick replied as he led Slade to the dinning room. They walked in and Dick raised an eyebrow when Damian stood and walked over to them.

“I demand you spar with me before patrol,” Damian snapped glaring up at Slade.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Dick told him when Slade looked over with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll crush you.”

“You forget, I trained with the League of Assassins.”

“As have I,” Slade replied, surprising both Dick and Damian.

Damian scoffed, lifting his chin. “We’ll see how good you are.”

He stormed off. “I swear, I don’t know what’s going on,” Dick repeated when Slade glanced at him.

“Perhaps there’s an illness going around,” Slade mused as they entered the dinning room and Dick took his seat on Bruce’s right with Slade to his right.

“Wilson,” Bruce greeted.

“Mr. Wayne.”

“How’s business?”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking to be polite or out of genuine curiosity?”

“I haven’t seen your name in the news very often,” Bruce replied. “Running out of contracts?”

“On the contrary,” Slade responded with a small smile. “There’s always someone looking to have a job carried out by a professional. The reason I’ve not been as active is that I’m taking  _ fewer _ contracts at the moment. At Dick’s request.”

“A lot of his work takes him out of the country and most jobs take longer than the client says they will,” Dick explained. “Our anniversary is coming up and call me a romantic, but I’d like to spend it with my husband.”

“Good,” Bruce said. “Do you two have any plans?”

“I’m taking him to Paris, where we were married,” Slade replied. “We’re renewing our vows and after that, we’ll be spending a few weeks on my private island.”

“You’re renewing your vows after eight years?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Dick replied. “If only because in our line of work, there’s always a risk that one of us isn’t going to come home again.”

“We were wondering if you’d be the priest this time again,” Slade said to him.

“Sure,” Jason replied. “As long as there’s alcohol.”

Dick snorted inelegantly. “Maybe,” he offered.

……………………………

Dinner was interesting.

Because Bruce  _ talked _ . Not just to his kids - which seem to have thrown even Jason for a loop - but also to Slade.

And he was  _ polite _ , actually asked if Slade had talked to his other kids. How they were doing. How  _ Slade _ was doing.

When patrol came around, Dick had been a bit anxious, worried that was when things were going to fall apart.

He was pleasantly surprised.

“Nightwing and Deathstroke, you’ll patrol together,” Batman declared. “Red Robin with Red Hood, Robin with me.”

“You seem uneasy, little bird,” Deathstroke commented quietly once they were out on patrol, the two of them having just scared the absolute  _ shit _ out of a small group of would be muggers.

Nightwing was pretty sure one had even  _ pissed _ himself when Deathstroke had stepped into the light.

“It’s...weird,” Nightwing replied, the two of them seated on a rooftop late in the night/early in the morning, keeping their ears open for sounds of distress but otherwise they didn’t need to waste anymore energy being on their feed unnecessarily. “I thought for  _ sure _ he’d make you patrol with him so he could keep an eye on you but he’s barely even asked after it.”

“As I said earlier, perhaps he’s come around,” Deathstroke murmured.

Nightwing gave a quiet laugh. “I think I agree,” he told his husband. “All I’ve ever wanted is for Bruce to be proud of me, to approve of me. Of me and my relationships and…” he smiled. “And I think he is.”

“I think he’s finally understood he can’t control you,” Deathstroke added. “And perhaps he’s even realized that I won’t hurt you. I have no  _ reason _ to.”

Nightwing beamed up at him. “Race you back to the cave?”

The tilt of Deathstroke’s head told Nightwing the mercenary was rolling his eyes.

“Good luck,” he replied.

…………………………………

Dick was laughing when they returned to the cave, his smile sliding off his face when Bruce strode forward, still dressed in his suit but without the cowl.

“Get a shower, Dick,” he told him. “I’d like to talk to Mr. Wilson on my own.”

“It seems we spoke too soon,” Slade commented to Dick as he took off his mask, bending down to press a kiss to Dick’s cheek. “Go shower. I can handle myself.”

“I know,” Dick muttered, casting Bruce an uneasy look before heading back towards the shower, Damian immediately bouncing over to him and prattling on about how incompetant Jason was on patrol.

As soon as he was gone, Bruce spoke. “I used to think you were no good for him.”

“I gathered.”

“I used to think all you cared about was getting yourself an apprentice, no matter what you had to do to get that,” Bruce went on. “I thought you were using it.”

“I’m not sure why you’re telling me,” Slade said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I  _ know  _ all of this.”

“I’m telling you because it seems my initial assessment of your relationship was wrong.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. From what Dick had told him, Bruce  _ never _ admitted he was wrong. Especially when it came to something that he couldn’t control.

“Yes, you are.”

“You love him.”

Slade’s expression softened. “I do.”

“You’re going to outlive him.”

“Probably.”

Bruce nodded. “Would it be too much to ask for permission to atend your vow renewal?” he asked. “I wasn’t able to attend the first time. I want to rectify that this time.”

Slade allowed himself a smile. “I think Dick would like that very much,” he replied, extending his hand. “Truce, Mr. Wayne? For his sake?”

Bruce gave a short nod, reaching out to grasp Slade’s hand in a firm hold. “Call me Bruce,” he said. “You’re my son-in-law, despite the fact that you’re at least twenty years older than I am.” he allowed himself a small smile. “Call me Bruce.”

“Well then  _ Bruce _ ,” Slade said, releasing the billionaire's hand. “It’s only fair that I allow you to call me Slade.”

“Well then, Slade,” Bruce said. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
